killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Patriarch
The Patriarch (or Patty) is the final boss of a game in Killing Floor. Overview The Patriarch is a heavily-mutated Kevin Clamley, the CEO of Horzine. Kevin decided to take the fight to the DRF after they starting killing the specimens his company had created. He's augmented himself with a minigun/rocket launcher combo and the ability to cloak so he can run if he's taken a lot of damage or to hide while he charges at an enemy. As an extra measure, Kevin is packing three medical syringes filled with a potent healing liquid. The Patriarch is by far the most powerful foe in Killing Floor. He appears at the end of the last wave in a game. He has three attacks; minigun, rocket launcher and melee attack. The rocket launcher is the most dangerous of all his attacks, as a single rocket can kill anyone in one hit if they're close to the explosion. His melee attack can also do a ton of damage to the point where it will kill a person without armor in one hit in Skilled or higher difficulty. When he uses his minigun, he will stand in a single place for about 20 seconds and open fire on his minigun. Without cover, anyone will be quickly killed by the minigun, no matter how much health and armor they have. Finally, he will randomly activate his cloak and try to run up to a random teammate and smack them with his melee attack. This melee attack does just as much damage as a regular melee attack. To make things worse, he has the most health out of all the enemies in Killing Floor. A constant barrage of the most powerful attacks in the game are necessary to do a decent amount of damage to him. He also takes 80% damage from explosive attacks, making it even harder to take him down. After taking a certain amount of damage, the Patriarch will keel and say “Fucking assholes!'. After that, he will activate his cloak to run away and heal. However, he can only do this three times before running out of healing items. If the Patriarch hit with more damage after getting on his knee for a second, he will do it again. The Patriarch has several vocal announcements that can help the team figure out what he's going to do. If he says “One in the pipe, you sons of bitches!”, then he is about to fire either his minigun or rocket launcher. If he says “Fucking assholes!”, then he his kneeling for a second and is ready to retreat so he can heal. If he says a loud “AAAHHHHHHH!”, then he's healed. Tactics Preparation *Armor is essential for taking the Patriarch on. A single melee attack will kill someone if they don't have any armor in Skilled or higher difficulties. *The majority of teammates should be Support Specialists with LAWs and Hunting Shotguns. The sheer amount of damage these weapons do is necessary to kill the Patriarch. *A Commando with the Flamethrower and Bullpup is a good idea. The Flamethrower is very effective against him, while the Bullpup can prevent him heal if a few bullets from it hit him while he's trying to heal. The Commando's ability to reveal cloaked Stalkers also applies to the Patriarch when he's cloaked. This is extremely handy for revealing where he's running to so that teammates can keep attacking him. Taking him down *The best way to eliminate the Patriarch is to make him heal as few times as possible. Have the team constantly attack the Patriarch with rockets, the Flamethrower and Hunting Shotgun blasts until he kneels. Then, the team should follow the Patriarch and keep attacking him when he's running to heal. A Commando or a Flamethrower makes it very easy to track where he's going. Constantly being attacked quickly whittle down his health. Even if he manages to heal, attacking him for a bit while he retreats will mean that he'll have lower health after healing than if the team did not pursue him. *Keep attacking the Patriarch after he gets on his knee. He will occasionally try to attack with a melee attack or his minigun as soon as he recovers from getting on his knee. By constantly hitting him with Hunting Shotgun blasts and LAW rockets, the team will shut down his attempt to counterattack, keeping the team safe. *A shot from any weapon will prevent the Patriarch from healing if he is attempting to do so. If you see him running around and don't have any more LAW ammo, take out the 9mm Handgun and start shooting when he starts getting ready to heal. Recommended weapons *At range, the LAW is the best weapon to use against him. Rockets will do a good amount of damage to him if they hit him directly or explode near him. A constant barrage of rockets from the team can do enough damage to make him retreat and try to heal. If he does start getting too close for comfort, a rocket barrage will mean that only a few Hunting Shotgun blasts will be needed to stun him and make him retreat. *The Hunting Shotgun is the best weapon to use at short range. A headshot will do more damage than a LAW rocket if about half of the pellets hit his head, while the other half hits his body. *The Flamethrower is a very good support weapon to use against him. Being set on fire will constantly damage him, which is very useful if you want him to retreat before he gets close to the team. Another benefit is that the team can track where he's going if he's on fire while cloaked. *The Bullpup is handy for Commandos if they need to stop the Patriarch from healing. A quick burst will cancel his healing animation. It is also good for doing quick damage while he's trying to retreat. *Grenades can be useful for harming the Patriarch if he's using his minigun. Just lob a few so that they. They won't do a lot of damage, but its better than nothing. Avoiding his attacks *Make sure that you have the ability to quickly get behind cover if he starts shooting his minigun. It can easily kill a player will full armor and full health. *The minigun is less effective the farther away you are from the Patriarch when he's firing. This will give you more time to find some cover. *Don't put your back next to a wall if possible. His rockets have splash damage, so they can kill if they hit a wall next to you. *On that same rocket, try to put some space between you and teammates. If the Patriarch's rocket hits a teammate and you're next to them, the rocket will kill you too. *There is no way to avoid his melee attack. The team needs to make him retreat before he starts picking off everyone with his melee attack. *If you think that the Patriarch is targeting you for his charge attack, get behind your teammates. The Patriarch will only attack when he reaches you. If he has to plow through your team to get to you, it gives your teammates an extra second to stun him, which can easily save your life. Category:Enemies